falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
摩多克
'''Modoc' is a town upon the remains of the Modoc National Forest, located in northern California. Background A dwindling collection of survivalists, Modoc is a small farming community built on the edge of the former Modoc National Forest. For a long time it traded in leather and meat from brahmin, but as other places were offering the same goods at cheaper rates, and people began herding and raising their own brahmin, Modoc has been on the decline. It is mostly a sleepy mountain community, with a centrally located Bed and Breakfast for the traveler. Modoc is beginning to change to a trade city, taking its cue as a stopover place for the Vault City trade routes, but the change may not be enough to save it. The town in 2241 is led by its sheriff Jo. In 2241, Modoc has problems with "ghosts", missing watches, gardens infested with rats, a missing boy among other things. Modoc is one of the few places, where wastelanders still can get married. In the Bed and Breakfast district, the fenced off building with the rocks piled in front of the door is the "chicken" (which is actually a deathclaw) coop where Rose gets her eggs for her omelets. It is guarded by dogs, and the Chosen One eventually blew up the rocks and killed the mother deathclaw, leading to the cessation of omelet production by the Rose's Bed and Breakfast. Depending on the Chosen one actions by 2242, relations between the Slags and residents of Modoc flourish. Between the two peoples, Modoc prospers and becomes a major farming community, supplying all the outlying regions with food. Alternatively, Modoc's community will instead declare war with them, resulting in the demise of the Slags. Location Modoc can be found fifteen squares east and three squares south of Arroyo. Layout Modoc is divided into two districts, one cave section and two outside section. Main Street ]] Main Street is the entrance of Modoc. Jol, the sheriff and the merchant of the city stands here, running the trading post and organizing trade between Modoc and other cities. Interesting place include the tannery of Balthas in north, the house of Grisham's family and the church of Modoc. Rose's Bed and Breakfast Cornelius built this B&B for his sweetheart Rose (maybe) when they were young lovers. The B&B had a decently boring life since then, until it was covered in goop from the outhouse explosion caused by the Chosen One in 2241. Farrel's garden Farrel tends these crops and he is proud, but the crops are infested by rats. The Chosen One can kill the vermin for Farrel. Brahmin Pastures This location is only accessible during the quest "Guard brahmin herd for Grisham". It's a small brahmin pasture next Modoc owned by Grisham. At the moment the Chosen One enter in the pasture, some wild dogs want to kill the Grisham's brahmins for eat. Modoc caves A huge cavern below the Modoc's toilet filled with goo, with a pile of rocks blocking the passage to the north to a mole rat lair. Within the cavern, there is an large amount of methane, so the smallest spark would blow it sky-high. Buildings Inhabitants Related quests * Farrel has a rodent problem in his garden. Remove the infestation * Cornelius has lost his gold pocket watch. Find it and return it to him * Farrel wants you to find Cornelius's gold pocket watch. Find it and return it to Farrel * Jonny is missing. Find him and bring him home to Balthas * Jonny's in the Slag caves. Find a way to get Jonny back home to Balthas * Something strange is happening at the farm northeast of Modoc. Investigate and report back to Jo * Deliver Slag message to Jo in Modoc * Jo is suspicious of the Slags. Find out about the dead bodies at the Ghost Farm and find out what happened to Karl * Guard brahmin herd for Grisham * Kill the "chicken" Notes * The injured brahmin, named Bess, in front of the slaughterhouse can be recovered for 200 XP using the Doctor skill. * If you marry the daughter of the butcher at the slaughterhouse, leave with his daughter, then let her die in a fight, you might want to come back to her father. If you tell him about his daughter's death, he himself will die of a heart attack. * If you have less than 4 in Intelligence, you can get a free omelet every time you talk to Rose, but nothing else. * When trying to find the stolen watch, you have to blow up a toilet to get to the sewers beneath it. The explosion will result in the entire Bed and Breakfast district's buildings being covered with, well, poo. * If you talk to Rose about her omelets after you kill the deathclaw, she will tell you some fool broke into the "chicken" coop and killed her deathclaw, which sadly means no more omelets. * Rose is mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas by her grandniece, Jas Wilkins. She tells the Courier the story about her great aunt and the "chicken". Appearances Modoc appears only in Fallout 2. However, while not appearing in-game, Modoc is mentioned by few characters in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Since the European version of Fallout 2 removed children, the Modoc quest involving finding Jonny was not possible to solve but an unofficial fix which involved bringing children back to the game. de:Modoc en:Modoc es:Modoc fr:Modoc ja:Modoc pl:Modoc pt:Modoc ru:Модок uk:Модок Category:Towns Category:Fallout 2 locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations Category:Modoc Category:辐射2地点